Once Upon a Time
by Michaelover101
Summary: Prequel to “Story Time”, the story of Rory and Colin.
1. Egotistical Jackasses

**_Title: _**Once Upon a Time

**_Author:_** Michaelover101

**_Summery:_** Prequel to "Story Time", the story of Rory and Colin.

**_Rating:_** T… Might get bumped up later.

**_Beta:_** Flynn

**_Notes:_** Once again, this is the prequel to Story _Time_. It really doesn't matter which one you read first in the long run. Nothing will be spoiled if you read this one first than _Story Time_… or _Story Time_ than this one. So have your pick.

Also I would like to thank my Beta for the Title of the story! So thanks Flynn, you're right, lets' keep in the spirit. lol.

**_Part 1: Egotistical Jackasses_**

"God, I hate him."

Logan turned away from his date, Whitney, to face his friend who was staring at something in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Him," Colin said pointing to a brown haired guy who was talking to a slim brunette.

"And what'd he ever do to you?" Finn asked, his voice thick with his Australian accent.

"He acts all superior to us when all he does is serve drinks."

"Well," Finn chuckled, "If that's not calling the kettle black, then I don't know what is."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Logan warned as they began to walk that way. Finn walked ahead of them, nervously biting his nails, knowing full well that Colin was up to something.

"So how was your summer?" The bartender asked. The girl next to him sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, we _so_ should have started with me."

Logan watched as Colin took that as his cue to ram his shoulder into the bartender's, causing Logan to wince.

"Something stupid like that," he muttered as he steered Whitney over.

"Oh sorry," the bartender said. Logan wanted to shake him for his sincerity and plain stupidity at pretty much handing Colin his calling card.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" Colin asked causing Finn to smirk and double back, swinging an arm around Colin's shoulders. Logan stood next to them with Whitney.

"Not everyone is staring at you, Colin," Finn said widening his eyes and staring at him to contradict his own statement. Might as well play, Logan thought.

"Hey. I know you," Logan said pointing at him. "No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort."

"Maytag repairman!" Finn put in. Logan watched Colin's smirk grow.

"I've bartended for you… For your parties."

Colin smirked. The guy was just baiting them and completely oblivious to it, but apparently from the annoyed look on the girl's, who he had been talking to, face, she knew what was going on.

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man," Logan turned to the girl. "He makes a kick-ass margarita."

"Thanks," the bartender said nervously with a little chuckle.

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty." He gestured to the girl next to him. "Uh, this is Rory."

Colin looked at her. He could tell she was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut with probably some scathing comment or another. He found himself actually wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Hi," Logan greeted, then turned back to Marty. "So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope."

Colin and Finn smirked, he had finally figured out that they were mocking him.

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?" Logan asked.

"Branford."

"Oh, excellent… Branford. All right, good running into you," Logan turned and walked away with Whitney, leaving Colin and Finn. Finn turned with one last look at Marty before walking slowly away, waiting for Colin. Colin was about to turn, but found he couldn't resist one last comment.

"Excellent shirt," Colin remarked dryly, then turned to the girl. Was she glaring at him? "I can see what you see in him."

"Don't be an ass, Colin!" Logan shouted back to him.

"Me? Never!" He replied walking backwards towards them. "I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small." He turned around and walked with Finn who swung an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, mate, 'cause that wasn't ass like at all."

"He bugs me," Colin shrugged.

"And apparently the sheila was bugged by _you_," Finn pointed out.

"She was, wasn't she," Colin said proudly, a satisfied smile gracing his lips.

"I don't think she was that impressed, Colin," Whitney told him, looking over her shoulder at him.

"What? Now you talk?" He asked. He had always been annoyed by Whitney, she had been trying to get into Logan's pants since they met freshman year and now that she had, well, she seemed to have the superior attitude down.

She was the one of many who thought they could change Logan Huntzberger to commitment. Boy, was she wrong.

"You're just mad 'cause he was with a pretty girl when you just get Logan's leftovers," Whitney told him. Her nose couldn't have been higher and she couldn't have hit him hard enough.

He smirked. "Oh, well, I guess you'll be in my bed later tonight, won't you?"

Whitney huffed and faced forward. Colin shook his head in pity. "I'll just see you guys at the party later," he said stopping. Logan and Finn stopped as well to look at him.

"You sure, man, I'm paying for lunch?" Logan said.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry."

"All right," Logan shrugged, turning and walking away with Whitney.

"You know she's full of shit, right?" Finn asked. "She's just acting like that because she's Logan's first girl of the year."

"Yeah, that she knows of," Colin muttered.

"You all right, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"See you tonight then," Finn said clapping his arm and running after Logan.

"I said I was sorry," he heard Whitney say even though he could tell she wasn't sincere.

"Look, Whitney, let's get something straight," Logan said calmly. Finn hid his smirk. Oh, was she in for it. "Just because you're dating me _this week_, doesn't mean you can treat Finn and Colin any way you want. Because both of us know, Whitney, that the women Colin takes to bed are ten times better than you'll ever be, and that has got to say something for my standards."

Finn bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"So," Logan said turning to Finn, "Lunch?"

"Please," Finn smiled rubbing his stomach for effect.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory was walking back to her dorm from lunch with Marty when she saw him. He was walking with his head hung low, running a hand through his hair in frustration. She bit her lip. What she was going to do was probably going down to their level, but she couldn't help it.

She had ranted to Marty how they shouldn't have treated him that way, but he just shrugged and said he was used to it. She would have said something to them, like her mother taught her to do. Speak her mind and all. But she was afraid that Marty might not appreciate a girl sticking up for him. Guys were weird that way.

But this guy had no right to treat her friend that way. She walked towards him and bit her lip, her mother would probably be proud.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The things Whitney said shouldn't have gotten to him. He knew they weren't true. He didn't sleep with any girls that Logan had ever slept with. Hell, they had a rule against it. They even separated their girls by hair color. Logan dated blondes, Finn dated redheads and he was into brunettes. And if Whitney was a brunette, he wouldn't have touched her with a ten foot pole!

He was about to walk back to his dorm and just go and unpack everything that was left when he felt someone ram into his shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl walking away. She turned around and smiled, giving him a shrug.

"Sorry," she yelled after him. "Didn't see you there!"

Colin frowned, She looked... His eyes widened. That was the girl standing next to the bartender. He started running after her, but she ducked around the corner. When he made it around, she was already gone.

"Shit," he muttered running a hand through his hair. He looked around the grass and saw no one that had short brown hair and blue eyes. He sighed and started back to his dorm. Didn't matter anyway. She seemed too pure for his tastes.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Colin gave another groan of frustration as they left yet another dorm hall, following Finn as he looked for his supposed soul mate.

"You do realize that that's the fifth dorm we've hit and he still hasn't found her, right?" Colin asked Logan who was watching their Australian friend in amusement.

"Yep, and I'm getting tired."

"Really?" Colin asked. "'Cause that smile on your face proves otherwise."

"It's always entertaining watching Finn, Colin. Have you learned nothing from the past ten years that we've known each other?" Logan laughed.

"Apparently nothing?"

"Hey, you all right?" Logan asked.

"Fine, why?" Colin asked, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Just… you've been acting weird since yesterday. Even at the party you seemed out of it. You turned in early and everything."

"Just deep in thought is all. So how drunk was Finn that he can't remember the name of the girl?" Colin asked, hoping that Logan would get a clue and drop the subject.

Logan raised an eyebrow, but let the topic drop ad let Colin segued into something else. "Smashed. He had to be dragged to his room last night, much to his protests."

"I can only imagine," Colin agreed as they walked down the Branford hall towards the dorms

"Okay, Finn, last building," Logan told him.

"Please, say it looks familiar," Colin begged of him, rubbing his temple.

Finn looked around the hall eagerly, hoping to get some clue of familiarity. "Ahhh... Uh..."

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, hold on. Hold. On," he said turning the corner. Colin looked around hoping to see what Finn was looking for. "Yes. Here. This is where she lives!" Finn said as he turned the corner.

Colin sighed in relief and followed Finn to a dorm room, Logan following. He heard the distant voice of a girl.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"No, thanks," Logan dismissed following Finn and Colin to the door where they gathered around a white board.

"Don't put your number, don't put your number," Logan told him walking up to them.

"I'm not putting _my _number, I'm putting _your_ number," Finn said gesturing to Logan as he wrote down on the white board.

"That's my room," they heard a voice say. They turned around and looked at the slim brunette standing behind them, holding flyers and tape in her arms. Colin crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. She looked familiar.

"Okay," Logan smiled looking her up and down, "Put my number."

"Are you sure this is your room?" Finn asked. They both looked at Finn in amusement.

"I'm sure," the girl told him.

"I could have sworn it was her room," Finn said, clearly upset that he had gotten it wrong again. This had happened four times during the course of the day.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her."

"Uh." Colin could tell Finn racked his brain for a total of five seconds before responding with. "It was short," he said using his fingers to prove a point.

"I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room."

Logan decided it was probably a good time to step in. "I'm sorry about the mix up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes, they don't mix."

"Redheads," Finn corrected. Logan gave him a small 'shut up, I'm working on it' signal, then turned back to the girl.

"We sincerely apologize, and we will now leave you to finish putting up your poster of..."

"Come on," Finn told Colin. "Follow me."

Colin gave a sigh and gave on last look at the girl before following Finn up the stairs. He started looking around again. Then it hit him. "Finn."

"Yeah?" He asked distractedly, looking at the rooms.

"That's the girl that ran into me."

"What?" He asked, turning to Colin.

"Yeah, that girl, she ran into me. She was the girl standing next to the bartender, Um..." He snapped his fingers to remember the name. "Marty," he finally said.

Finn frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yesterday?"

"You know, the bartender?"

"I know, but I don't remember the girl."

"She was annoyed by us, didn't say anything."

"Nope."

"Well, she ran into me when you two were at lunch."

"Are you sure that's her?"

"As sure as you are that the girl you're looking for is on this floor."

Finn smirked. "Well then, if you're so right, let's start knocking on some doors." Colin sighed and followed Finn as he began knocking on doors.

"Finn?" They heard a female voice ask after the fifth door got slammed in their faces. They turned and saw a redhead standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"It's you!" Finn said going over to her.

"Yeah, I've been trying to call you all day, but I keep getting your voice mail."

"I'll go let Logan know you found her," Colin laughed as they began talking. He just hoped that Finn actually remembered to ask her name. He started walking down the stairs and looked over at Logan. He was about to tell him when he heard what the girl was saying.

"Yes, my friend Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt and that's why I'm looking at you like this."

Colin smirked. Ha, so he had been right.

"I'm sorry," Logan said. Colin could tell he was surprised by the way the girl was talking to him. "What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita."

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it."

"How'd I say it?" Logan asked.

Colin watched her think for a second before saying. "Like Judi Dench."

"Ouch," Logan said, clearly amused. Colin held in the laugh and turned to get Finn's attention. Finn turned and frowned at him, but said good bye to the girl and walked over to him.

"What?" He asked irratated at being inturupetted.

"Listen," he said pointing to Logan and the girl.

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you," the girl told him.

"I agree."

"And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant." She turned to leave, but Logan started talking again.

"Well..."

She turned to him and looked at him in disbelief. "What!"

"Oh, that got her mad," Finn muttered as they walked slowly down the stairs to stand next to Logan.

"I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does."

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

"For the sake of argument," Logan shrugged.

"He was doing a job," she told him frustrated.

"A job he took willingly," Logan pointed out.

"Some people have to work, unlike you three," she said, casting a glance over Logan's shoulder and glaring at the Colin and Finn.

"And I bet if you ask him, he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because my friends, they tend to enjoy their refills."

"We do enjoy the re-fill, don't we, Colin?" Finn asked.

"That we do, Finn."

She gave them a glare that clearly said 'shut up'. "That's not the point."

"To a bartender, tips are very much the point." Logan said.

"Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you."

"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument…" Logan asked trailing off.

"I don't have an argument," she said quickly trying to finish the conversation with Logan.

"I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue."

"I'm busy!" She said looking down at the flyers in her hand with a sigh of frustration.

"You concede."

"I don't like it when people hurt my friends," she said in a calm voice, looking at all of them.

"And you react when goaded."

"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass and I will show you how far from goaded I am."

"I think we've got a serious debater in our midst, boys," Logan said to Colin and Finn.

She gave another sigh. "Look, you hurt Marty, and I don't like it," she repeated. "How would you feel if someone hurt one of your friends with some undertoned insults? Or hit their shoulder with no cause?"

"He ran into me," Colin interjected. "Just like you ran into me."

"_You_ ran into Marty," she said looking at him, ignoring Logan.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was him that ran into me."

"Rory?" The door to her room opened to reveal a girl wearing all black, a pipe held to her lips.

The girl, Rory, sighed. "What is it, Paris?"

"I heard yelling. Oh, you've got the face."

"What face?" Finn asked.

"The face where Rory thinks you're all idiots and is about to tell you."

"And all I wanted to do was find my redhead," Finn sighed.

"No," Rory said looking at the guys, each in turn. "I'm done."

"Look," Colin said as Logan and Finn looked at her in stunned silence. "I would like to apologize for our behavior," he said with a sigh. "We were wrong in treating the bartender that way."

She raised an eyebrow. "If I was stupid, I would have thought that was actually sincere You're an ass."

"Excuse me?" Colin asked.

"You heard me," Rory said, sending him a glare. "You're all asses. No, wait," she said holding up a hand. "I'm sorry, you're all egotistical jackass, rich boys who wouldn't know fashion if it bit them in the ass," she said sending him a glare. "My advice to you is to get the sliver spoon that's permanently glued into your mouth out and start acting your own age."

"This from the girl that ran into me to stick up for her friend," Colin argued. "Who wasn't acting their own age then?"

"I had a reason to do it. You did it because you could!"

"Ah, but you had a choice. So did we, we chose to not act our own age. And for a girl who is preaching to act our own age, is certainly ruining her point by not acting it."

Paris looked at him confused for a moment as did Logan and Finn, while Rory glared at him. She looked him up and down, then met his eyes.

"Do you like your shoes?" She asked.

Colin frowned and looked down at his new Italian loafers. "Yeah, just got them," he replied

"Too bad," she said lifting her foot and slamming it down on his own. "Ass," she said as her and Paris walked back into their room and slammed the door shut in their faces. Colin groaned as he lifted his foot slowly and leaned against the wall to rub it.

"I'm in love," Finn said placing a hand to his heart.

"She certainly is a little spitfire, isn't she?" Logan asked. Colin stood up, the foot still had a dull ache, and gave a nod.

"Yeah, she certainly is."

They turned and walked out of the Branford's dorms. Colin gave one last look at the closed door and gave a small smile. That girl intrigued him and he had a feeling he was going to be seeing her more often.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**So there's the first chapter of Once Upon a Time! I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember in _Story Time_, Colin somewhat exaggerated the story, so things might be different from the story he told.

This is a Colin and Rory story. There won't be any Logan and Rory, trust me. If you've read _Story Time_ you know what's going to happen! lol.

I'd love to see what you think!

Kassandra


	2. A Caffeinated Death

**_Part 2: A Caffeinated Death _**

They sat in the corner of the pub, drinking, talking and laughing at each other and their sexual escapades of the week. But his mind couldn't help but wonder. No girl had ever intrigued him as much as this one had. No one had actually talked to him or any of his friends like that before.

It wasn't just her attitude that had caught his attention, it was her looks. Though his first thought was that she was too pure for his tastes, upon closer inspection she was a natural beauty. Brilliant blue eyes, short brown hair, a pale complexion that fit her perfectly, unlike many girls who caked the make up on to get a look like hers that came naturally.

"Colin?" Finn asked. "The sheila still plaguing you?"

Colin shook his head. "Nah."

Logan smirked. "Really? 'Cause it seems like since we met her last week, you've been daydreaming more and more."

Colin shrugged before taking a drink of his scotch. "She's... different."

"She's cute," Logan said.

"She's coming in," Finn pointed out. They both looked at their friend who was pointing at the bar, before turning towards the bar. Sure enough, she was standing there ordering something. She laughed at something the bartender said, then grew serious as the bartender pointed in their general direction. She looked quickly with a frown and turned back to the bartender talking before walking towards them with a small smile.

They watched as she walked right past them without a second glance in their direction and sat down at the booth next to them.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked into the pub, heading straight for the bar and smiling at Tim who was the college version of Luke, only gay.

"No," he said the minute he saw her leaning against the counter with a smile on her face. He wiped the glass in his hand clean and put it on the top shelf.

"Please," she begged.

"No."

"Please."

"That stuff will kill you."

"Oh, what a way to die," she teased.

He glared at her before sighing. "Luke would have my head."

"It'll be our little secret," Rory said. He had met Luke a few times when he had joined her and her mom for dinner at the pub. The few times they had met, they both grumbled about the food they ate and coffee they drank.

"Fine," he sighed after she gave him her best 'innocent virgin' look.

"Thank you!" She said with a laugh. "You are the best."

"You say that to all the guys that give you coffee," he grumbled.

"But I only mean it with you," she said in her most seductive voice, causing her into a fit of giggles.

"Paris is in the back, tell her I'm cutting her off," Tim said motioning over to the table. Rory turned and saw Paris sitting alone, throwing them back.

"Is it bad?" She asked turning back to Tim.

"She ordered a round of shots, been at them ever since." She gave a nod and smiled sadly at him.

"She'll be to her old self soon."

"Sure hope so, as much as I hate to say it, I sort of miss Geller yelling at me."

"So do I," Rory smiled. "I'm going to go sit down."

Tim nodded. "I'll bring your death wish."

"Love you, Tim," Rory said pushing herself off the counter and walking over to Paris, growing more worried than ever. She sat down across from her friend and put her purse next to her.

"'Bout time, Gilmore," Paris said playing with her shot glass.

Rory smiled sadly at her. "Tim says he's cutting you off."

"I'm only here for another half an hour anyway."

Rory looked at her watch. Paris had been here for about an hour. "But Terrence said…"

"I don't care what Terrence said," Paris said throwing back the shot. "My boyfriend died."

Rory worried her lip before leaning in. "And it's about time you mourned, Paris. You've been busy all week, what with funeral arrangements, the wake and dealing with his kids and property. I say screw Terrence and drink yourself into oblivion. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll drag you back to our room and hold your hair back when you throw up in the morning."

Paris managed a small smile. "Thanks. You're a good friend."

Rory shrugged. "I'd like to think you'd do the same for me."

Paris snorted as she threw back the shot. "I'd drag you back, that's about it."

"It's the thought that counts, Paris."

"One caffeinated death," Tim said setting her coffee in front of her.

"Thanks, Tim."

"That's your last one," he warned.

"It's my only one," Rory said widening her eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, and it's your last one. It's eleven o clock and if I give you anymore, you're going to be bouncing off the walls of your dorm room, chatting to your mother about effective ways of committing a Lorena Bobbitt."

Rory smiled and sipped on her coffee. "If you weren't gay, I would so jump you."

"If I weren't gay, I'd still say no," he said walking away. He cast a glance at the guys next to them and saw they were listening in. He smirked. If Rory found out, she'd be pissed.

Paris looked at her friend as she stared down at her coffee. "Apparently I'm not the only one with problems."

Rory shrugged. "I'm just really confused right now."

Paris raised an eyebrow. "Like sexually? 'Cause I bet Tim has some nice lesbian friends to set you up with."

Rory glared at her. "You're lucky your boyfriend died or I would have to remind you about the times _you_ kissed _me_."

Paris shrugged. "It was for a grade."

"And to fit in with the two sluttiest girls in Chilton."

"Hey," Paris said, a smile forming on her lips. "What do you think those guys would say if they found out that you have two very prominent last names?"

Rory shrugged. "I may have the names, Paris, but I don't use them as an excuse for my behavior."

"Really?" Paris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never have I used the fact that I'm a Gilmore _or_ a Hayden to my advantage."

"I beg to differ."

Rory opened her mouth to protest, but Paris cut her off. "I changed the subject to give you a reason to stall, but other than the death of Asher that's plaguing me, what's got you so confused?"

Rory shrugged. "Just things that happened in the summer."

"I thought you went to Europe with Emily?"

"The reason behind it is messed up."

Paris frowned. "What happened?"

"Promise you won't judge?" Rory asked, worry evident in her voice.

"You're talking to the woman who dated a sixty-year-old," Paris pointed out.

"I slept with Dean," Rory blurted out.

Paris's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT!"

"You promised!" Rory said trying to get the attention away from them.

"But isn't he…"

"Yeah."

"So you slept with…"

"Yeah."

"What did your mom say?"

"She's really disappointed."

"I don't think I've ever seen Lorelai be anything but proud of you."

"Yeah, well, that was before she saw me and Dean coming out of my room and the messed up bed," Rory said bitingly.

"Sorry," Paris said.

Rory shook her head. "No, I am."

"So are you and Dean back together?"

"No," Rory sighed. "He and Lindsay are trying to work things out," she said bitterly, taking a drink of coffee.

"God, Rory, I'm so sorry."

Rory shook her head. "I can't believe that I actually thought he would leave her," Rory whispered. "I can't believe I'm that blind."

"Dean's an ass, it won't be long before he screws up again."

"I don't know, Paris. I think he and Lindsay are really in love," she sighed. "This is probably the only thing in my life I'm going to regret."

"Maybe I should give Tristan a call, let him know his Mary is no longer?" Paris teased, throwing back the last shot.

Rory gave a small smile.

"It's going to be okay, Rory. Think of it this way. Now you know what a loser he is and can move on. You've moved past Jess, and Dean, maybe this year you'll find your one."

Rory looked up at her slightly buzzed friend. "When did you get so nice?"

"It's the alcohol," Paris said pushing back the tray that held the glasses. "By tomorrow morning, after the puking, I'll be the same old Paris."

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome," Paris said grabbing her purse and sliding out of the booth, grabbing on to the table to keep her balance. Rory went to grab her, but Paris shooed her away. "I'll be fine."

"Want me to walk you back?"

"Nah, it'll be okay," Paris said. "I think we both need to be alone right now."

"All right," Rory said sitting back down.

"See you later?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I think I'm going to try to use my womanly wiles on Tim for more coffee."

"I'd love to stay and see that," Paris said giving a light laugh, "But I think my gag reflex is kicking in."

"Go, don't let me get in between you and the porcelain god."

Paris laughed as she slowly made her way out of the pub. Rory sighed and leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. She felt better now that someone, who wasn't her family or from her town, knew about her and Dean. She had been such in idiot to believe that Dean would leave his wife for her, the girl that had unconsciously flirted with a boyfriend who had left her before her senior prom.

Jesus, her life was so screwed up. She was not ready for another boyfriend so soon after the disaster with Dean. But with the not-so-subtle hints from her grandmother it was hard to avoid the fact that her grandmother wanted to see her with someone appropriate in society. Not just the Gilmores, but she had even heard from the Haydens two weeks ago when she had visited her dad before school started.

She sat back up and looked through her purse with every intention of calling her mom. She needed a friendly voice right now. Though things were still weird with their relationship, calling her mother always seemed like a good idea. She got her cell phone out and started dialing when it died.

"Shit," she muttered. Not really wanting to go home just yet, she looked behind her shoulder and saw Tim fulfilling an order and smiling at some guy. She didn't want to intrude on his potential bed buddy and he hated when she and her mother tied up the pub line which they did often.

Sighing, she grabbed her purse and went to the next table. Hopefully the people sitting in the booth next to her were nice and would lend her their cell phone for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Rory said as she leaned her hands on the table and looked down, hoping to look pathetic. "My cell phone died, and I was wondering if I could borrow..."

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden, correct?" One voice asked. Rory looked up and came face to face with the three guys who had made fun of Marty. She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Oh, it's you three. Forget I asked, I'd rather get yelled at by Tim for tying up the line than accept anything from you three," she said.

"Feisty," the accented one said. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Finn Rothschild, this is Logan Huntzberger and Colin McCrea."

"I don't care."

"You know, I wouldn't be talking badly about bluebloods," Colin said looking at her with his intense brown eyes, "Seeing as you are one of the most blue-blooded people in Hartford."

"Yes," Rory agreed, "But I don't use my power for evil."

"Neither do we," Logan protested.

"Are we really going to have this argument again?" Rory asked looking back at him. "Because I remember last time it got your foot stomp on," she said looking pointedly at Colin. "And a door slammed in your faces."

"Didn't mean you won," Logan said.

"Wow, you really are an ass," she muttered with a shake of her head. "Your assiness just goes into a whole new level," she said walking away. The three guys smirked as they followed her to the bar.

"Tim," she said.

"No," Tim said easily.

"It's not..."

"No to the coffee and no to the phone. You have your own phone and coffeemaker at your dorm."

Rory sighed and got money out from her purse. "Fine, be that way," she said placing a twenty on the counter. "That should cover the shots Paris had, my coffee and the tip."

"Thanks, Ror," Tim said taking the twenty off the counter, then putting a Styrofoam cup on it and walking away. Rory smiled, grabbed the cup turning around and almost ran into the three guys, almost spilling the cherished coffee.

"Jeez," she muttered pushing past them. "Wear a bell." She walked out of the pub hoping the guys would take a hint.

"It's not good for a young lady like yourself to be walking alone," Logan said as he caught up with her, Colin on her other side and Finn behind her.

"Yes, love," Finn added, "Lots of perverts and freaks out here this time of night."

"I'll take my chances with the perverts and freaks if it means getting away from you three." Rory stopped walking and bit her lip. She still didn't want to go to her dorm. Paris needed to be alone and so did she. She sighed and turned to face the guys who were looking at her. "As much as I hate to ask, can I borrow a cell phone? I have no change and my phone died."

"Lost mine," Finn said patting his pockets.

"Mine's charging," Logan said. They looked at Colin who took his out of his pocket and handed to her.

"Thanks," Rory said gratefully as she dialed. "I'll make it quick."

"Take your time," Colin said. Rory nodded as she walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Lorelai's house of pancakes, this is Mindy speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey mom," Rory smiled as the guys sat next to her.

"Hey sweets, wait just a sec." She could hear Lorelai talking to someone else. "Yes?" Rory heard a gruff voice answer and realized her mom was at Luke's. "Are you kidding me?" Her mom asked. "Do you have any idea how cold it is out there?" There was more gruff speaking, then Lorelai give a gasp. "You'd actually kick me, your beautiful girlfriend, outside with the freaks, and perverts, and KIRK!"

Rory snorted. "Nice, Kirk really is his own danger, isn't he?"

"Walking bio-hazard," Lorelai answered, then turned back to Luke. "But Luke, I'm talking to Rory!"

"Hi Rory!" Luke yelled. "Now go outside to talk."

"Can I get pie?"

"Yes."

"Cherry pie?" Lorelai asked suggestively.

"Mom!" Rory groaned.

"Out!" Luke ordered.

"Fine." Rory heard the bells ring, then Lorelai huff. "Okay, I can talk now. I'm looking at the number you called from, not familiar. Where are you?"

"Outside my dorm," Rory answered.

"Did Paris lock you out again?"

"No," Rory answered. "And I'm borrowing a guy's cell phone."

"Oh. Did you..."

Rory shrugged. "Just wanted to talk. Paris is down with the whole boyfriend thing."

"Ah, Asher kicking the bucket still has her down."

"Wow, you are so insensitive sometimes."

"Babe, he was old. It was about time."

"Mom!" Rory admonished.

"I mean I never met the guy, but you got to admit…"

"Mom! I feel bad for her, I met her at the pub and she was downing tequila like there was no tomorrow."

"And you, being the good person you are, are going to hold her hair back, right?"

"Right."

"Something else bugging you, hun, or was it just the Paris depressed thing?"

"No," Rory sighed. Dean was still a sore subject with them. It was better not to mention that Rory had regretted losing her virginity to a guy that had just wanted into her pants.

"It's..."

"No," she said quickly. "I just wanted to hear a friendly voice. And now I'm going to hang up, go to my room and check to see if Paris is still breathing."

"Rory, I don't want us to be like this."

"Like what?" She asked innocently, very well aware of three sets of ears sitting quietly next to her, listening to every word and probably able to hear tidbits of her mom's side of the conversation.

"Uncomfortable," Lorelai answered. "I mean, I might not approve of what you and Dean did…"

"That's an understatement."

"But I have a right to be angry."

"No," Rory said simply. "You don't."

"Rory."

"It's my life."

"I know."

"And I need to make mistakes. What happened just happened to be a mistake on both our parts. And a really, really, really stupid one at that. But," Rory shrugged, "You don't have a say in it, mom."

"Rory..."

"It's not something that you can help me piece back together. It happened, it's over and he's happy."

"And you're miserable."

"I'll talk to you later, mom," Rory said hanging up before Lorelai had a chance to reply. She handed the phone back to Colin and stood up. "Thanks," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"You're welcome. Everything okay?" He asked putting the phone back into his pocket and standing up along with Logan and Finn.

"Perfect," she answered. "Just perfect. I have to go. I have class in the morning and you guys probably do too." She turned and walked away. Colin stared after her, then turned to the guys.

"Go," Logan said pushing him away. "You saw her first."

"It's not that, Logan," Colin said backing away. "I actually... kind of like her."

"Whatever, just go. Me and Finn will meet you back at the dorm."

Colin nodded before catching up with her.

"Look, I understand you're trying to do the whole knight and shining armor bit," Rory said looking at him. "But I just sort of want to be left alone."

Colin noticed she was shivering, and took off his coat and put it over her shoulders shrugging. "And I understand you want to be alone, but I, being the guy that I am, don't feel right about letting you walk home by yourself. And it's not a bit."

"I'm still mad about the whole Marty thing."

Colin shrugged. "Your prerogative, you have the right to be mad, just like my friends and I have the right to talk to anyone in whatever way. But," he added knowing she was about to argue, "We shouldn't have been that cruel, and we are sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she said as they walked down the hall towards her room.

Colin gave a short laugh. "We're not apologizing to him."

Rory shrugged. "Then you will always be an ass in my book." She looked through her bag, found her keys and unlocked the door. Opening it she stepped inside. "But," she sighed taking off his jacket and handing it back to him, "Thank you for walking me back."

Colin pushed the jacket back in her hands and smirked. "Keep it," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. ""I have a closet full of jackets. I don't need one more."

Colin shrugged. "Keep it and think of me."

"Ass," Rory muttered. She gave him a small smile before closing her door. Colin smirked. Yep, Rory Gilmore-Hayden was an interesting creature.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


	3. The Wrong Person

**_Part 3: The Wrong Person_**

Colin pulled his sweater over his head, pulling out the collar of his white shirt underneath and fixing it around his neck. He would make coffee, wake Finn up and cram in some last minute studying before his test. Then should be able to drag a clothed Finn up and drag him to the only class they had this week with at least two cups of coffee in his system.

That is if Finn didn't have a bedmate, he thought to himself grabbing his books off his desk and walking to the small kitchen area that they had paid top dollar to get. He put his books on the counter and started making the coffee. He then grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and put them next to the gurgling coffeemaker before going over to Finn's room.

He opened the door lightly and looked in to see his best friend sprawled all over the bed in his boxers, the covers pushed to the end. No redhead in sight.

"Thank god for small favors," Colin muttered before going over to the window and opening the curtains in one quick movement.

"Holy Hell!" Finn yelled rolling out of bed into the safety of the shade behind the bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Take a shower and get dressed," Colin said throwing some clothes onto Finn's bed.

"For what?" Finn groaned lying down on the floor and closing his eyes.

"Class, the one class we have this week and have to go to, to keep our daddies happy."

"Oh right," Finn agreed. "That."

"And we have a test today. I put clothes on your bed..."

"What are you, my mother now?" Finn asked sitting up, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Since when have I not been able to dress myself?"

Colin rolled his eyes. "We have half an hour. Hurry up."

"Aye aye captain," Finn remarked mock saluting. Colin went back out to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, put on his reading glasses that no one, other than Finn and Logan, knew he wore and opened his books, looking over his notes once more.

Finn came out twenty minutes later running a hand through his wet hair, wearing baggy cargo jeans and a navy blue shirt. Putting his own books and sunglasses on the counter he poured himself some coffee and grabbed Advil from the cabinet.

"The opening of the curtains was cruel, just want it to be known."

"I'm well aware," Colin said distractedly readjusting his glasses, and squinted at his notes. "Does that say "Nature" or "Nurture?" Colin muttered. "Nature vs. Nurture. The baby monkey was a test that probed the nature of love, aiming to illuminate its first causes and mechanisms in the relationships formed between infants and mothers."

Finn watched as Colin muttered to himself, trying to remember facts by whispering out loud. It had always been fun watching Colin study. While he and Logan only attended classes to make their parents happy, Colin went because he wanted to and because he actually enjoyed learning. Finn shuddered at the thought. Pleasure from learning. Colin sure had weird ways of getting his kicks.

"Separated infant monkeys from mothers, few hours after birth and arranged for the baby monkeys to be "raised" by two kinds of surrogate monkey mother machines, both quipped to dispense milk. One was made of bare wire mesh, the other was a wire mother that was covered in terry cloth," Colin muttered.

"Come on, brainiac, you can study on the way to class," Finn said putting the cup in the sink. Colin downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed his books and walked out the door, Finn following him with his own books and adjusting his sunglasses.

"By using the wire monkey as the replacement for the real thing it proved that..." Colin frowned and flipped his notes around. "What did it prove?"

Finn smirked. "It proved that infant love was no simple response to the satisfaction of psychological needs. Attachment was not..." Finn trailed off as Colin continued.

"Primarily about hunger or thirst. It could not be reduced by nursing. Which is why the baby monkey clung to the terry clothed mother more than just the wire mother because it offered more comfort."

"There you go," Finn said. Colin took off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket.

"Did you study?" Colin asked amused.

"Yeah right," Finn scoffed. "I knew all that from living with my parents for sixteen years. Though sometimes, nature is definitely better than nurture, did you see my nannies?"

"I don't think I got a chance," Colin laughed as they walked into the lecture room.

"Well, let's just say, those monkeys would have been happy at my home," Finn said wiggling his eyebrows. Colin laughed as they took their regular seats in the back of the class. Colin in the last row, second seat, and Finn in front of him.

"Who was the one the conducted the experiment?" Finn asked turning in his seat.

Colin leaned his head back and thought for a moment. "That was... Harry Harlow"

"Right, got to remember that. Harry Harlow, Harry Harlow, Harry Harlow."

Colin opened his notebook once more to look over his notes for the last time when he felt someone sit next to him, breathing hard and muttering.

"Stupid Paris, stupid furry alarm clock."

He turned around and saw the brunette from last week sitting next to him, her head in her book bag pulling out a notebook and pen. He smirked and kicked the back of Finn's chair to get his attention.

"What?" Finn asked looking over at him, a smile split his face when he saw the girl. "Well, love, I didn't know you had this class."

Rory looked up shaking the hair out of her face to look at the voice that addressed her. She frowned and sat up looking at the guy next to her with a groan.

"What is it with you two? Do you just enjoy stalking me?"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who sat here. Not the other way around," Colin informed. He watched her roll her eyes. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Colin McCrea."

"I know."

"And you are..." Colin asked, already knowing her name, but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

"Rory Gilmore," she said distractedly as she turned her phone off and put it back in her bag.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in this class, love," Finn said.

"I bet she's one of those that sit in the front," Colin told him.

"Oh, she's one of _those_," Finn nodded. "Should have guessed it."

"What do you mean 'one of those'? And don't you have a third?"

"A third?" Colin asked confused.

"Yeah, there's another annoying one of you, a blonde?"

"Ah, she's talking of Logan," Finn said.

"He's out of town," Colin said, a bit miffed that she asked about Logan. What was it with girls and Logan?

"Good, I don't think I could handle another one of you at this moment."

Colin frowned but didn't get a chance to respond when the teacher walked in and started passing out the exam.

"You have all session to finish the first exam of the year." Professor Bargh said as he passed the booklets out. "No talking, no cell phones," he said pointedly, looking at one of the students. "And no cheating. This should go without saying. Now open your booklets and good luck."

Rory opened her book and began taking the test. She could feel Colin writing his answers in his own booklet. She looked out the corner of her eye and watched the frown deepen at one question as if in thought, then relax when he knew the answer and wrote something down. He caught her eye and she looked back at her test, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Psst."

Rory frowned at one of the questions, ignoring the squeak of a moving chair.

"Psst."

She wrote in her answer, glad that she had spent all of this morning rereading her notes.

"Gilmore."

Rory looked up and saw Finn smiling at her.

"What's number five?"

Rory looked back down and ignored him.

"Oh come on," Finn muttered. "Colin would give me the answer."

She heard Colin chuckle next to her before turning the page and reading the next question.

"Mr. Rothschild?" Professor Bargh called, causing Finn to turn around and Rory and Colin to look up.

"Yes, Professor?" Finn asked in an amused voice.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Then please explain to me why you can't seem to face forward and finish your exam?"

Finn gave a suffering sigh before answering. "I'm just amazed by Miss. Gilmore's beauty," he admitted. "It's not everyday you see such a natural beauty walking the Yale campus, let alone sitting behind me. Isn't that right, Colin?"

Colin bit back the smirk before humoring Finn. "Right Finn. Miss Gilmore's beauty is distracting." They both turned towards her to see her looking at her test, her face a nice shade of red. Of anger or embarrassment, they had no idea. Colin was hoping it was the latter.

"Well, it seems to me that Miss. Gilmore does not welcome your advances at this time, so why don't you finish your exam and continue admiring her beauty after class?

"Yes sir," Finn muttered looking down at his test.

Rory withstood the need to run out class embarrassed and concentrated on the test in front of her, soon the embarrassment would pass and the anger would surge forward. For right now she would finish her test as fast and as well as she could and ignore the two laughing, immature boys next to her.

She went back to reading the questions and answering, soon she was back in test taking mode and was able to finish quickly and efficiently. She gathered her things and went to the front to hand in her exam.

"You may go, Miss. Gilmore."

"See you next week, Professor," Rory said running up the steps and casting one last glance at Colin and Finn who were smirking at her before walking out. She went to the nearest coffee cart and got her refill of coffee before going back to wait for the two idiots. About twenty minutes and five cups later, Finn and Colin walked out laughing.

"Ah, Miss. Gilmore, you waited," Finn leered looking her up and down.

"We weren't expecting you to wait," Colin smirked.

"I waited to let you know that you are both jackasses and I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone." Saying her part she turned and started her way to her dorm. She heard laughing behind her, then fast approaching footsteps as they fell into step with her.

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulder, a gesture she wasn't fond nor used to and immediately shrugged it off.

"Now kitten, why would we go and do a thing like that?" Finn asked noticing how she had shrugged his arm off. He could understand when someone did that, not many people were used to his touchy-feely gestures. It would take time before Rory got used to it, so he didn't get offended when she shrugged him off.

"Way I see it, Gilmore, is that you're stuck with us," Colin shrugged. "We like you."

Rory stopped and turned to them. "What do you mean you like me?"

Finn smirked. "We have welcomed you into our little trio with open arms. Logan included."

Rory shook her head. "Funny, I don't remember signing up to be a part of your trio."

"No sign up required," Colin said. "We go through a selection process."

"Very selective," Finn agreed.

"And you've been picked. Congratulations, Rory Gilmore, you are now a part of our group."

"Once again, I beg you all to leave me alone," she said sweetly before turning and walking away.

They watched her leave before Colin turned to Finn. "I think she's warming up to us. She didn't call me an ass this time."

"Maybe, Colin," Finn said as they walked back towards their dorm.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

It had been a week since she had told Colin and Finn to leave her alone and luckily enough, they had. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of either of them or their blonde friend around campus. She pushed the thought of the three males out of her head as she walked into her Lit Class and looked for a free seat.

She found one in the back and took it, grabbing her notebook and pencil to take notes.

"Well, if it isn't Miss. Gilmore."

Rory looked over next to her and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Once again, I am not stalking you," Colin smirked. "You sat here."

"I know, and I'm regretting it," she sighed. "What are you majoring in?"

"Why do you ask?" Colin smirked, placing his pen on his notebook and turning to face her fully.

"You're taking Psych and English Lit."

"So are you," he pointed out.

"I have good reason to... you..."

"I am becoming a lawyer, Psych for the understanding of the mind and English, well, because I've always enjoyed it."

Rory rolled her eyes. "God forbid someone who actually needed the course be allowed to have a seat," she muttered turning away from him.

Colin frowned. "I don't think that's fair."

"I think it is."

"Are you still sore about me and my friends teasing the bar... I mean Marty?" Colin amended as she sent him a glare. "Or is it about that stunt that Finn pulled?"

"It's about that fact that you think that just because you're rich, you can take course you don't even need."

"Who said I didn't need it?" Colin asked.

"You did, you said you're taking it because you like English," Rory said frustrated.

"True, and because I'm minoring in it."

"You're..." Rory shut her mouth and turned in her seat.

Colin smirked and looked at her. "Can it be, is Rory Gilmore speechless? My word, that's the first time I've gotten you to shut up ever since we met."

She turned to him, gave him a smile and said. "Ass."

Before Colin had a chance to reply, the teacher walked in and started with her lesson.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan laughed as Colin and Finn told him the story of what they did to Rory Gilmore during their Psychology test.

"That is so great," he said calming down. "What'd she do?"

"Waited for us and told us to leave her alone," Colin said fiddling with his drink. "But that was last week."

"Oh, that's right," Finn laughed. "Tell Logan about what happened today."

"What happened?" Logan asked interested.

"She's in my English Lit Class."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She said some things and it ended with me getting her to shut up, then her calling me an ass."

"You really like her, don't you?" Logan asked seeing the pained face Colin made when he said 'ass'.

Colin shrugged. "I don't know. She's different, I think I'd like to hang around her more."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Finn asked.

Colin scoffed. "Because every time I talk to her, she calls me an ass. She doesn't like me, and I _maybe_ like her."

"Wow, it's like we're back in high school," Logan muttered.

"What if one of us asked her for you?" Finn asked. Logan and Colin looked up at him confused.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Well, you're afraid of asking Rory out, right?" Finn asked.

"I'm not afraid of asking her out, Finn," Colin told him.

"That's right 'cause McCreas fear nothing," Logan said sarcastically, repeating the words Colin's father had told Colin everyday of his life since he was able to understand them.

Colin glared at him. "I'd ask her out if I knew that she liked me to some small degree."

Finn nodded before downing his drink and getting up from the table. "Let's go."

"We just got here," Logan pointed out as Finn put on his jacket.

"I know, but we've got things to do, come on." Before they could ask what they had to do, Finn was half way through the pub.

"Might as well follow him," Colin said leaving a twenty on the table.

"Just in case he gets arrested," Logan agreed, putting on his jacket as they walked out.

"Again," Colin muttered as they followed behind Finn through campus. It wasn't until five minutes later that Colin realized where they were going. He ran up to catch up with Finn who was a few yards ahead of them.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked as Finn frowned at the dorm rooms.

"Which one was it again?" He asked to himself going to the right and looking at the doors.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Colin asked, knowing that her dorm was to the left. But he wasn't going to tell Finn that, not until he found out what his friend had planned.

"You want to know if she likes you, right?" Finn asked looking at one door with a frown before walking off to another.

"Yeah," Colin said looking at Logan who hung back, watching with an amused expression.

"Well, what better way than to ask her if she wants to have coffee with you?" Finn said. "Are you sure this is where she lives?"

"You led us here, Finn," Logan pointed out.

"Right. Then I'm sure this is where our blue eyed goddess lives."

Colin sighed knowing that there was no talking Finn out of it. "It's to the left. H-10"

Finn and Logan looked at Colin with matching smirks as they went towards the room.

"I'll go," Finn said. "I don't think she's very fond of Logan. And it won't work if you're there, Colin."

"What won't work, Finn?" Colin asked.

"You two just stay here," Finn said leaving them a few feet away from the door; far enough for Rory not to be able to see them and close enough for them to hear the conversation.

Finn walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Gilmore!" Someone shouted on the other side.

"Paris, you're closer!" He heard Rory shout.

"It's for you!"

"How do you know?" Silence followed, then he heard Rory say "Right, you're Paris."

"Thank you," then a door slam. He heard a door open and someone walk towards the door. He rocked back on his heels and put on his most charming smile as the door opened. He had the pleasure of seeing her eyes widen in shock, then look out and behind him, probably to see if Colin and Logan were here.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was out and about and came over to see if you'd like to get coffee..."

"Finn, I don't like you."

Finn gave a gasp of mock shock. "You can't mean that, darling!"

"I mean it," she said quite seriously. He could tell she was teasing him a little by the mirth that danced in her eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not asking for me then," Finn said.

Rory frowned and looked at him oddly. "What do you mean you're not asking for you? You just said..."

"I said if you'd like to get a cup of coffee, but I meant if you'd like to get a cup of coffee with Colin."

Rory frowned. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Finn asked.

"Why would I go with Colin?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because deep down, like China deep, you may like him. Just a tiny little bit."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Um, Finn, I don't know any of you well enough to go out." She bit her lip and looked back out of the hallway with a sigh. "Fine."

"Really? You'll go out with Colin then?"

"No," Rory smiled. "I'll go out with you."

"What?" Finn asked.

"What?" Logan and Colin mouthed.

"WHAT!" Paris yelled coming out of her room. "Ever since you met them, you've been saying what asses they are! Now you're going out with one of them!"

"Calm down, Paris," Rory said calmly, then turned back to a shocked Finn. "I can't tonight, it's late and I've got a paper to finish, but tomorrow night, around seven, I'm free."

"But I meant..."

"You wanted to go get coffee, right?"

"I meant..."

"So I'm telling you when I'm free. I'm free tomorrow at seven. This is your one chance to redeem yourself, Mr. Rothschild, better take it."

Finns sighed. Colin was going to kill him. "I'll pick you up at seven," he muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Great," Rory said happily. "See you then. Good night."

"Night," Finn muttered as she closed the door. Once the door clicked in place, Colin and Logan came out of their hiding place.

"What the hell did you do?" Colin asked.

"I have no idea. I thought I made it clear that the coffee was with you, not with me."

Logan laughed. "This is so great."

"I'm glad you are finding this entertaining," Colin muttered darkly as they started walking away.

"You have no idea," Logan laughed back.

Finn frowned and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, not quite sure where he went wrong.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you like this so far! I'm having fun writing it!

Oh and all info on the wire monkey was gotten form the Adoption history website.

Keep on reading and reviewing!

Kassandra


	4. The Fake Date

_**Part 4: The Fake Date**_

Rory paced her room wearing low ride jeans and a white tank top, her high heeled boots coming a soft sound with every step she took. She shouldn't have been nervous. She didn't like Finn like that. Hell, she didn't like any of them like that. And it was just coffee. She sighed as she grabbed her jacket and put it on, stuffing her cell phone into her purse along with her wallet and keys.

Walking out into the living room, she found Paris clicking the channels of the TV, bored. She flopped on to the couch next to her and propped her feet on the edge of the coffee table.

"I can't believe you're going out with him," Paris said. Never one to hide her real feelings.

"I'm not going out with him or Colin or Logan," Rory sighed. "I just want to tell Finn to back off."

"Dean?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, and I'm just not ready for a relationship, not after this train wreck. I just need time to myself."

"Oh my god!" Paris said looking wide eyed at Rory.

"What?"

"You _like_ one of them!"

"What?" Rory asked surprised and confused at the allegation.

"I can't believe you _like_ one of them!"

"I don't!" Rory said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're working very hard to get them to leave you alone, and the fact that you come back to the dorm almost every day, ranting about them. You _like_ one of them!"

"I do not!" Rory fought.

"You do too! What I can't understand is why? They're just like Tristan!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Then that just proves my point, I didn't like Tristan."

It was Paris's turn to roll her eyed. "Please," she scoffed. "You could cut that sexual tension with a knife."

"One kiss does not constitute sexual tension." Rory closed her eyes in realization of what she had just done.

"What!" Paris yelled getting off the couch.

"Nothing," Rory muttered.

"You kissed him!" Paris asked in disbelief.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Fin paced in front of the door before raising his hand to knock. Colin hadn't talked to him in the past twenty four hours. He was pissed. And a silent Colin was definitely worse than a yelling one. Only because if Colin was yelling, they knew it would be the end of whatever argument they had had. But if Colin was silent, it only meant that he was thinking things through and would begin ranting at you at the most random moment.

He should know; last time it had happened, he had been in the bathroom when Colin had burst in and started ranting about something or other his father had said to him. He shook the thought out of his head and knocked on the door.

"Paris, it was once!" He heard Rory yell.

"But you kissed him!"

"What does it matter!" Rory yelled aggravated as she opened the door.

"It matters because you knew I liked him!"

"Oh my god!" Rory said frustrated walking back into the room, leaving Finn in the hall. "Paris, this happened almost five years ago, let it go."

"You said you didn't like him!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"Then why did you kiss him!"

"Paris, I had just broken up with Dean, he had broken up with Summer five minutes before. One thing led to another, we kissed and I ran out crying. Jesus, get over it."

"I am over it," Paris said sitting on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Rory said grabbing her purse and going back to the door. "I have my cell, emergencies only."

"I know," Paris said irritably.

"Nothing else happened, Paris."

"Fine."

"Bye," Rory said closing the door with a sigh. "Hi Finn."

"Hello love, ready?"

"Yeah," Rory said as they began walking out of Branford.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rory said taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Who'd you kiss?" Finn asked.

Rory sighed and started telling Finn of Tristan and the infamous kiss.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"All right, two coffees," Finn said sitting down and placing one in front of her and leaving the other for himself. "Let me tell you, I had to go through a lot to get these."

"Yeah, Tim tells everyone not to give me too much, him and Luke are in cahoots," Rory said taking a sip.

"Who's Luke?" Finn asked.

"My mom's boyfriend."

"Right."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "You know that you don't have to remember who's who, right? This is just coffee."

"I know."

"Look, Finn," Rory said setting her coffee down. She wanted to clear the air before they got the wrong idea. "I don't want a relationship or anything. I just got out of a very, very bad... thing," Rory said, not considering Dean taking her virginity a relationship as much as her getting robbed. "And you seem like a really nice guy, and so does Colin, but I just don't want anything right now. Would you mind telling Colin that?"

"Wait, what?" Finn asked in confusion. Had she just said Colin?

"You asked me out for Colin, right?" Rory asked confused. "Or did I get it wrong?"

"No, I did," Finn said. "But I thought you had misunderstood."

"No," Rory shook her head, "I didn't."

"Then why did you want to go out with me?" Finn asked, hoping to get the information right in order to tell Colin later, hoping that her explanation would get him out of hot water with his best friend.

"I didn't want to go out with either of you," Rory said bluntly. "But the way I see it, if Colin wanted to grab coffee with me, he should have asked me and not sent you to do it for him."

"I think he finds you a bit intimidating," Finn confessed with a laugh.

Rory shrugged. "He still should have asked me. I would have said no, but he still should have asked me."

"Why do you hate us so much?" Finn asked, not sure what they had done to her to make her dislike them as much as she did. He watched her smile and take a drink of her coffee before answering.

"I don't hate you guys, Finn. You're annoying as hell, but I don't hate you. I just don't like what you all stand for."

"You mean us being rich is what is holding you back from being our friend?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Money has nothing to do with the issue, it's you making fun of my friend that is holding me back from being your friend."

"Are we still on about the bartender?" Finn asked exasperated.

"His name is Marty, and yeah. You guys have yet to apologize to him."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "So that's it? All we have to do is apologize and we have your friendship?"

"Apologize and mean it, yeah. Oh, and stop being asses in general."

"I'm not an ass," Finn said with a gasp leaning back.

"That little stunt you pulled in Psych proved otherwise," Rory said looking at him with a scolding eye.

"You're fun to get a rise out of," Finn laughed. "You turn a pretty shade of red when you're angry."

Rory shook her head, a blush tinting her cheeks. "So can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Finn said leaning back into the table and taking a drink of coffee.

"Why does Colin want to go out with me?" Rory asked quietly.

Finn looked at her and shrugged. "Truthfully, he won't tell us. He just says you'd be a great girl to get to know."

"I've treated him pretty badly," she admitted.

Finn laughed. "If you think calling Colin an ass a couple times a day is going to get him to stop liking you, you're wrong."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, I've called him an ass at least five times a day and he's still my friend," Finn said lightly, trying to get her to smile.

Rory looked at Finn before bursting out laughing. "You're a good guy, Finn. Colin's lucky to have you as a friend."

Finn nodded. "We're lucky to have run into you. You and Colin are proving to be our new source of enjoyment around here."

"Glad I could be of service," Rory laughed. Hearing a light buzzing and feeling a vibration against her leg, she looked down into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and answered.

"Hello?" Finn watched as she frowned. "Why are you calling me?" Rory sighed and looked at Finn, her eyes tired all of a sudden. "I can't talk right now, I'm on a date." He watched Rory wince at whatever the person said. "Just stop calling," she whispered hanging up and putting the phone back in her bag.

"You all right, love?"

"Not really," Rory said shaking her head. "The bad thing I mentioned earlier just does not want to leave me alone."

Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed. "If you want, I can get me and my friend together to beat the shit out of him."

Rory smiled and shook her head, taking her hand out of his grasp and putting it under the table. "As sweet as that offer is, Finn, I think I'll just avoid going home until everything blows over."

"I notice you don't like being touched," Finn said moving his hand back to his own side.

Rory shrugged. "No offense, Finn, but I don't know you well enough."

"So if I had known you for years, then I could touch you?" He leered.

Rory blushed but laughed. "You're taking it out of context, but yeah."

Finn shook his head. "You're an odd duckling, Rory Gilmore."

"That's calling the kettle black," Rory laughed.

Finn nodded in agreement, "It is, isn't it?"

They spent an hour drinking coffee in a comfortable silence. When it started getting late, Rory asked Finn to walk her back to her dorm which he gladly accepted to do. Walking in silence, Finn assessed her.

He could see what Colin saw in Miss. Gilmore. She was beautiful, even more so if she were a red head. But, alas, her hair was a coffee brown, with pale skin and matching blue eyes that matched her characteristics perfectly. Yes, Rory Gilmore was one of a kind and he could definitely see his best mate and her walking the campus, hand in hand together. Too bad Rory wasn't interested.

Digging in her purse for her keys, she was surprised when Finn spoke.

"If you were ready for a relationship, would you consider dating one of us?" He asked.

Rory let out a snort, then looked up at his serious face. "Oh, you were serious."

He gave a nod. "I was."

Rory sighed and looked at him. "You mean if I were ready for a relationship, would I consider dating Colin?"

Finn tilted his head side to side, his lower lip stuck in a pensive thought, then he looked at her. "Yeah, would you consider Colin?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm not ready, so I'm not considering anyone."

"Rory," he warned.

"Finn," she said in the same voice, then softened. She could tell that Finn really wanted to know the answer. Giving a sigh she shrugged. "I don't know Colin well enough to know if I would consider dating him or not. Happy?"

"Immensely," Finn smiled as they reached her dorm. She found her keys and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for coffee, Finn,"

"Thank you for the company," Finn said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I'm not inviting you in, Finn," Rory laughed.

"Right. Well, I've got to get back, Colin is probably antsy over the fact that we went out."

"Hey Finn," Rory called before he left.

"Yeah?"

"You mind not telling Colin that I knew that you asked me out for him?"

Finn frowned but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Finn. Night."

"Night, Rory."

He watched her walk into her room and close the door before he turned back and walked to his own dorm that he shared with Colin, knowing that both Colin and Logan were probably waiting there, wanting to know what happened.

He wondered why Rory didn't want Colin to know, then shrugged it off. Probably because she wanted Colin to ask her out on his own, and not after knowing that she knew that he liked her. Jeez, women's logic was odd and confusing, Finn thought with a frown as he unlocked his dorm room and walked in.

As expected, both his friends were in the common room watching TV, waiting for him.

"So how was the date?" Logan asked with a smirk, looking at Colin through the corner of his eye.

"Not a date," Finn said. "Just coffee."

"So how was coffee?" Colin asked.

Finn shrugged. "Fine, most of it was spent in silence."

"Really?" Logan asked surprised. Usually Finn could get the most uptight of a person to loosen up. That's why they always had Finn around when they hung out with Robert.

Finn nodded as he sat. "Yeah, we were fine at the beginning, but she got a phone call during the middle of the coffee, and it sort of brought her mood down. I think it was an ex."

"That's got to suck," Logan muttered. "Did she say anything else?"

Finn shrugged. "Just that she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship. And that she just got out of a bad thing. Nothing more than that."

"Abuse?" Colin asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know, might explain why she hates getting touched by people."

Logan shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Colin rolled his eyes. "You've met this girl once."

"But I've heard about her countless times," Logan pointed out. "I think it's that she doesn't know us, but who knows?"

"Oh, and she also said that in order to be her friend, we have to apologize to the bartender."

"All right, that's easy enough," Colin nodded.

"And mean it," Finn added.

"Oh well, that's something else entirely," Colin said.

Logan smirked. "Would it be so bad to apologize to some guy we teased? I mean, in reality he didn't deserve it. It was just some fun for us."

Finn shrugged. "I don't care one way or another, and I think that I want Gilmore's friendship."

Colin sighed. "Fine, I'll apologize to the bartender."

"The name's Marty; mate," Finn teased, causing Colin to send him a glare. This girl had stood up for her friend and called them arrogant asses and he wanted to be her friend. Hell, he hadn't worked this hard for someone's friendship since, well... ever. What was so different about Rory Gilmore that made them all want to be better guys?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Marty stood in stunned disbelief at what had just happened. He had been getting coffee before his next class when he saw Huntzberger and his sidekicks come up to him. Prepared to take another verbal, yet subtle, lashing, he responded when they said hello to him. But never in his wildest dreams had he actually thought they would apologize to him. Or pay for his coffee.

"So, do you accept our apology?" Logan asked.

"Um..." Marty frowned.

"Hey Marty, what's going on?" Rory asked coming up to her friend, then noticed the three guys standing in front of him. "Are they bothering you again?"

"No," Colin said ."We were apologizing."

"Really?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," Marty whispered to her, causing her to laugh. Then turned back to the guys. "Yeah, um, I guess I do."

"Cool, again we're sorry for being asses."

"Don't worry about it, I have to get going, class and all." He turned to Rory. "See you later?" He asked putting a hand on her arm. They noticed that she didn't shrug it off or detach herself.

"Yeah, we'll have a Marx Brothers marathon. Duck Soup," she smiled

"Duck Soup," Marty laughed squeezing her arm lightly in a parting before turning and leaving with a nod to the guys.

"So you apologized?" Rory asked moving herself forward in line.

"Yep," Finn nodded.

"And you meant it?" Rory asked.

"We wouldn't have done it if we meant otherwise," Logan said, "Here, allow me," he said taking out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," Rory said waving him off, then turned to the man at the kiosk with a smile. "Hi Mark," she said seductively, making the man smile.

"Tim told me to refuse to give you coffee, Rory, sorry."

"You're kidding me!" Rory said. "Come on, Mark, you've known me what, two years?"

"Longer, I met you that one time you came to visit with your mom and grandparents."

"Well then, that proves it, you've known me a long time! So you know how I get when I don't have coffee. Come on, Mark, please?"

"I'm sorry, Rory, Tim would have my head if I gave you coffee."

"I'll call my mom, Mark, do you really want me to get Lorelai involved?"

Mark looked at her wide eyed. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me," Rory said taking out her phone.

"One coffee coming up."

"You're a saint, Mark, this'll be our little secret."

"Better be," Mark muttered handing her the coffee.

"Put it on my tab?"

"Yeah, sure," Mark said as Rory moved out of the coffee line with a smile.

"You, Miss. Gilmore, are amazing," Finn laughed.

Rory shrugged. "A girl has to do what a girl has to do to get her coffee," she said taking a sip.

"So are we now your friends?" Logan asked.

"Because you apologized to Marty? Is that the only reason you apologized to him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, it was one of the many reasons we apologized to the bartender," Colin flinched and quickly corrected himself. "I mean Marty."

Rory shrugged. "You're off my ass list if it makes you feel any better."

"It does," Logan said. "So what are you up to today, Miss. Gilmore?"

"I'm going to hole up in my room for hours and finish my paper and study."

"That's boring," Finn quickly said.

"No," Rory shook her head. "It's not, I like it."

"Jeez, she's like Colin," Logan whispered to Finn who nodded.

"What are you studying?" Colin asked.

"Cognitive Science and Comparative English Literature" Rory answered.

"With who?"

"Anderson and Quint."

Colin winced. "Those are tough guys."

"Yep"

"I can see why you need to study. You know, I had them, two years ago."

"Your freshman year?" Rory asked confused.

"Sophomore, we all took a year off last year," Colin answered automatically. "I think I still have the notes."

"I have my own," Rory said.

"Yeah, but each year they change their lessons, there might be something in mine that you might not have that might help."

Rory looked over at him. "That would be great, thanks."

"No problem."

"Aww, Finn, look at the two geeks." Logan said sarcastically.

"Our little Colin is growing up," Finn said, wiping away a fake tear and giving a sniff.

Rory rolled her eyes as they turned the corner to her room.

"Get out of here you cheating bastard!" She heard Paris yell.

"Oh god," Rory groaned, hoping it wasn't some guy that just asked Paris for directions.

"Look, I just want to talk to Rory!"

"No," she whispered. The three guys looked at her oddly.

"Rory, are you all right?" Finn asked.

"And I told you she wasn't here!" Paris yelled. "Now go away!"

"No, I'm not," Rory said with a sigh as she walked the rest of the way to her dorm, dreading what was coming.

"I know she is! Why won't you let me in!" Dean yelled.

Rory sighed. "Dean, what are you doing here?" She asked walking closer to her room, the three guys staying behind her and causing Dean and Paris to turn.

"Rory," Dean said gratefully, rushing over to her. "Paris wouldn't let me in. I told her that you would have."

"No," Rory shook her head. "I told Paris not to let you in. God, what are you doing here?"

"It's over," he smiled taking her hands. Finn watched as she flinched at his touch. Looks like he found the reason to her hating being touched.

Rory pulled her hands away and looked at him in confusion. "What?" She asked tiredly.

"Me and Lindsay, it's over."

Rory closed her eyes. "No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is. We went to a counselor and everything; we tried to make it work, Rory, but I don't love her. I love you."

"No, no, you don't," she shook her head. "You only think you love me. God, don't do this."

"Rory please."

"Don't," Rory said taking a step back. "You love Lindsay, Dean."

"You have another boyfriend," Dean accused.

Rory started to say something, but was interrupted by an arm dropping onto her shoulder and a chaste kiss being placed on her cheek

"Yes, she does."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Oh! You got you love that ending! I do! lol.

How many of you know who it is? Huh, huh? Take a guess! I bet a lot of you get it right!

Anyway, next chapter will revel who her 'boyfriend' is. God, I can't wait.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And no… Tristan won't be coming into this story. Sorry, for getting your hopes up with the conversation about him, lol.

Please review!

Kassandra


	5. Rescue Me

****

Part 5: Rescue Me

"You have another boyfriend," Dean accused.

Rory started to say something, but was interrupted by an arm dropping onto her shoulder and a chaste kiss being placed on her cheek

"Yes, she does."

"What!" Colin, Logan, Paris and Dean all chorused.

Rory looked up at him in shock. Had he just said... No, she couldn't have heard him right. He couldn't have just said that he was her boyfriend.

"Finn," Rory started, causing him to look down at her.

"Love," he said bending down on one knee and taking one of her hands in his. People who were passing in the hall stopped to see what was going on. "I know that last night we said some words to each other, but don't let that come between what we know might be true love."

"WHAT!" Dean said, looking at the kneeling guy.

"Finn, think about what you're saying," Rory said, "With all these people watching."

"I don't give a damn, love!" Finn said shaking his head. "I want to be your one and only."

"Oh jeez," Paris muttered in disgust.

"Rory!" Dean said.

Rory looked over at Dean, then back at Finn who sent her a secretive wink.

"Oh god," she muttered, closing her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Please, anyone but her. Maybe if she clicked her heels three times and said 'there's no place like home', she could go back to earlier in the day and just avoid all this altogether.

Colin watched as Rory closed her eyes. He saw her legs move and cast a glance at her heels that were clicking together.

"I might be mistaken," Logan whispered to him, "But is she whispering 'there's no place like home'?"

Colin listened closely and nodded. "I think she is."

Rory opened her eyes and saw Finn still kneeling there, Dean still standing in shock, and Colin, Logan and Paris still watching.

"Rory, kitten, don't leave me hanging," Finn begged.

Rory sighed knowing that this was the only way to get rid of Dean. Well, she could tell him to leave.

"Finn," she began, "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Think about it," she said.

"I've thought about it," Finn smiled.

She sighed and gave a nod causing Finn to leap up in glee and hug her. What she didn't expect him to do though was pulling her back and kissing her on the lips. She pulled back quickly and looked around to see Dean angrily leaving.

"Finn, in my room now!" She said pulling away, pushing past Paris and going into her dorm.

Finn smirked. "Oh, that broad loves me."

"You won't be saying that in the next few minutes," Paris smirked as Finn went inside. Paris looked over at an amused Logan and an angry Colin.

"I'm sorry, Colin," Paris said. "I know you liked her."

"You're wrong, Geller," Colin uttered turning around. Logan sighed and went after him. Paris watched in confusion before going back into her dorm.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Rory yelled.

Oh, now this show is worth sticking around for, Paris thought as she leaned against the door of her room

"He was bugging you, I thought you wanted him to leave," Finn protested.

"I did, but I could have taken care of it!" Rory yelled. "You just announced to half the school that you're my boyfriend! You can't get out of it now!"

Finn shrugged. "I was bored of Yale girls anyway."

"Finn, I told you last night that I didn't want a relationship."

"You also said that you were willing to be my friend."

"Yeah?" Rory asked confused.

"And friends help each other out," Finn pointed out.

"Yes, But Finn, when..." Rory shut her mouth trying to phrase her words right before opening her mouth. "I... I just want to be left alone," she whispered before heading to her room and closing the door.

"Nice going," Paris announced as she gave a sarcastic round of applause.

"I just wanted to help," Finn told her.

"Yes, but you don't know what happened with Dean," Paris sighed before going to Rory's room and knocking on her door. "Rory?"

"Not now, Paris," Rory said through the other side.

"If you think I'm going to play the part of BFF, you are seriously mistaken! Now I know you're still upset over that bastard and what he just did, and I know you are infuriated with Finn and what he just did, but if you think you're going to hole up in your room for two days and expect me to bring you coffee and food, then I hope you get used to starving!"

"I hate you, Paris!" Rory yelled.

"Yep, that sounds about right," Paris nodded satisfied. "She'll come out in a few minutes, I'll be back later. Be out of here by then." She grabbed her jacket and left. Finn sat on the couch propping his feet up on the table and waited. Sure enough, two minutes later Rory came out of her room and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for being sore about this, Finn, I know you were just trying to help in your own odd way, it's just..." Rory trailed off, not quite ready to talk about it.

"It's fine, love, don't worry about it. And I'm sorry, I just saw that look on your face. Me, Logan and Colin are so used to seeing that face on our gal pals, that I had to step in."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now what are we going to do about you being my boyfriend situation?" Rory asked crossing her legs and turning to face him.

"We could play it out for a while," Finn shrugged. "Like I said, I'm bored of all the Yale girls."

"Or we could just break up," Rory smiled.

"The way I see it, love, is that you have two choices," Finn smirked, a plan formulating in his head. Maybe this would work to Colin's benefit in the long run. He just hoped Colin wouldn't hate him afterwards.

"Oh really? Please, enlighten me," Rory said sarcastically.

"Well, we could 'break up', and you have guys hit on you, when you're not ready for a relationship. And being the stunning woman that you are, a lot of guys are going to be coming on to you when they find out about your new single status."

"I have a feeling this is when the 'or' comes in."

Finn smirked. "or, we could stay together."

"And the benefit to that would be?" Rory asked.

Finn gasped. "You'd have me as your fake boyfriend, that's not good enough?"

"Let me think about that," Rory rubbed her chin in mock consideration. "No," she said finally shaking her head. "Not really."

"Fine," he huffed. "We stay together and pretend to be a couple and no one hits on you or bugs you, you can mourn the loss of that bastard for as long as you want, and while you're with me and my friends, no guy will bug you. The minute you decide you're ready to date, we break up."

"There's something else behind this," Rory said. "I haven't known you long, but I know you, and I know that there's more to this than what you're saying."

"But," Finn prompted.

"But I like the idea of no guy bugging me. Not that they would, but I like the idea. So if you're sure you're willing to let go of you player status for a girl you barely know, then okay, let's do this."

"Really?" Finn asked, surprised she'd gone along with the idea.

Rory shrugged. "Honestly, I'm rather curious to find out what else is up that sleeve of yours."

"As you can see, love," he said pulling up his sleeves and shaking them out, "There's nothing."

"Of course not," Rory said rolling her eyes. "Now, my original plan was to come back here, drop off my stuff and go get something quick to eat before I sat down to study. So what do you say you treat your 'girlfriend' to some lunch," she laughed.

"It would be my pleasure," he said getting up and holding out his hand. Rory eyed it wearily before sighing and taking it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said grabbing her bag. "At least Lorelai'll get a kick out of this."

"Who's Lorelai?" Finn asked as they walked out of her dorm.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finn laughed at the craziness that was Rory Gilmore's life. Being her friend would never be a bore, that was for sure.

"Oh, you'd love Stars Hollow, Finn," Rory said sipping her coffee. "You look like a guy that can't stand calm."

Finn nodded in agreement as he drank his beer. "My standing record for being quiet is two minutes," Finn admitted. "I can't keep quiet for long and I can't keep still either."

"ADD?" Rory asked.

"F.C.S.S.S."

"F.C.S.S.S?" Rory asked.

"Finn. Can't. Sit. Still. Syndrome." Finn said seriously causing Rory to laugh.

"Yeah, my mom has a case of that. She likes to keep moving, the only way she's sitting still is when we're having a movie marathon, and even then she's complaining every five minutes that her butts numbing."

"Yep" Finn nodded, "I've gotten a case of the butt lock."

Rory spit her coffee out and grabbed a napkin to cover her chin as she laughed. "I haven't heard the word 'butt lock' in so long!" She laughed.

"Why not?" Finn asked seriously miffed. "Who in the hell wouldn't want to say 'butt lock', it's a fun word, but also a serious case."

Rory nodded in agreement. "Mostly because it's not a commonly used word, me and my best friend Lane used it when we would have to sit for hours in the gym and then stand up."

Finn winced. "That is the worst butt lock."

Rory nodded. "Yes, it is, but see, when I would be with someone else, and used it, they would look at me like I'd grown a second head. Turns out the word 'butt lock' isn't a proper word to use when at a DAR function without my mother."

Finn laughed out loud. "No, love, it isn't. But had I been around I would have laughed and understood."

"Thanks, Finn," Rory said with a smile

"Oh, I would have loved to see the faces of the DAR women when you uttered the word 'butt lock'. That would have been what you call a Kodak moment."

Rory shook her head. "Sadly, I have no pictures. I didn't anticipate it. But I got to tell you that me and my mom now carry cameras in our purses ever since that incident."

"Planning ahead, I like that in a girl."

Rory snorted. "No, you don't. But thank you for that."

Finn gave a nod and finished off his beer. "What do you say we get out of here and go back to my dorm?"

Rory bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. "Why, Finn?" Rory asked. "I'm neither drunk nor a redhead nor stupid, there's no way you can take advantage of me."

Finn gasped. "I'm hurt that you think the only way I can take women to bed is if they're inebriate."

Rory rose an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"No, I usually slip something in their drink," Finn teased causing Rory to look in her coffee. "I'm kidding, love. Jeez, you have to give me some credit, I am a charming exotic creature. That has women falling into my bed. I don't need alcohol or roofies to do it," Finn rolled his eyes.

"So why are we going to your dorm?" Rory asked as Finn stood up and held out his hand.

"Because I have some movies that I think you would like to watch. Colin and Logan just don't appreciate classic films like you or me. Nor do they appreciate music," he said with a dramatic sigh. "So alas I am left to sit on the couch alone with my popcorn…." He looked down at Rory who had an amused smile. "Anytime you want to cut me off, love, I'd be happy to stop."

"No, I'm curious to see where you're taking this," Rory laughed, then hesitated a bit before smiling and taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the pub.

Finn knew that her taking his hand and actually letting him touch her was her way of telling him she trusted him. Finn could tell that she didn't let many people in. So her trusting him made him proud and, on top of all that, hopeful that he wouldn't do something to break it.

He led her to the dorm and opened the door where Logan was lying on the couch in an undershirt and grey sweats, flipping through the channels.

"Hey Finn," he sat up when he saw Rory. "Hey Rory."

"Hey Logan," Rory said as Finn led her inside and closed the door.

"Where's Colin, mate?"

"Library, where else?" Logan muttered. "He had to get some book for his Poli Sci class, said he'd be back later."

"How is it," Finn asked while he led Rory to the recliner and then went to the living room to make some coffee for her, "That you don't even live here, yet you seem to be here more than me and Colin?"

"You don't live here?" Rory asked surprised. She would have thought that the guys had paid good money to see that they roomed together.

"Nah, I live upstairs. While I tried to pay the admissions office to get me to live here, daddy dearest paid twice as much to see that I got placed away from these two."

"Yet he sleeps here more than in his own dorm," Finn said handing her a mug.

"Thanks."

"So are you two really dating?" Logan asked.

"No," Rory said while Finn responded "Yes."

Finn glared at Rory while she smiled at him. "He's your friend, I thought it was going to be okay for him to know. Or does this ruin your plan of getting me and Colin together?"

"I'm not trying to do anything," Finn said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah right," Rory scoffed. "Your adding little tidbits about Colin while we were eating was a dead giveaway," she rolled her eyes.

"What'd you say?" Logan asked.

"'You know, love, Colin never cheats.'" Rory said in a fake Australian accent and lowering her voice. " 'You know, he's very studious as well'; 'Colin is one of the nicest people I've met, real trustworthy and loyal.'"

"You made him sound like a dog," Logan laughed.

"I was trying to be subtle," Finn defended.

"Don't ever try being subtle again," Rory laughed.

"He really is a good guy, Rory," Logan told her after the laughter subsided.

"I know, you guys keep telling me this. But like I've told Finn repeatedly, I'm not ready for a boyfriend."

"Bad relationship?" Logan asked curiously.

"I don't refer to it as a relationship," Rory said carefully. "More like a huge mistake that I need to think through before I'm ready to have a boyfriend. And even then, I know your, guys, reputation. I know you three aren't girlfriend types."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "But I think Colin is starting to change his mind about that."

Rory shook her head. "No matter how nice you make him out to be, I'm not going to date anyone."

"Then what about Finn? He said you two were dating."

"We're fake dating," Finn said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Some twisted logic of Finn's that I stupidly agreed with."

"Yeah, Finn's good at that. There's no telling how many times he's talked us into streaking with some good cause. Wasn't one of them for the oil spill that happened in '98?"

Finn smiled brightly and nodded. "And I still think that by streaking in black paint around the school campus, we proved our point of oil spilling is bad and we should do something about it.

"So your something is running around naked?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn nodded quite seriously. "Yes."

Rory and Logan shook their heads.

"Your friend is crazy," Rory told him.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend," Logan laughed.

"So you two really are dating?" They all turned to see Colin standing at the door with a raised eyebrow and books in his arms.

"Yes, mate, we are," Finn answered causing Rory to turn to look at him with a glare.

"Right. Well, Rory, Finn's a good guy," he said. "I'll be in my room," he said closing the door and going straight to his room, closing that door as well

"Why didn't you tell him?" Rory whispered harshly, fearing Colin would hear.

Finn shrugged. "I'm still working on my plan."

"Plus it's fun to mess with Colin," Logan laughed

"You guys are horrible," Rory said shaking her head.

Finn laughed. "I don't see you standing up to go and tell Colin the truth," Finn said causing Rory to look at him in surprise. "You're a very assertive girl. Had you wanted him to know the truth, you would have told him. Yet you didn't. Why is that?"

Logan looked at Rory as well, quite curious to see what she would respond. But all they got was a shrug and a sigh.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Colin sat his books down on his desk and fixed them so they were even. He put his glasses, that had been in his pocket, on top before sitting on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh.

As usual Finn got the girl and he was left with nothing.

He wasn't a ladies' man like Finn and Logan. He didn't go after bedmates for every night of the week, but he didn't have girlfriends either. He chose his bedmates carefully, not wanting to get attached, but not wanting it to be a quick lay either.

He looked for girls that were a bit smart, but not too smart to talk non stop about their major. He looked for girls that were used to one night stands.

Rory Gilmore was nothing like his usual girls. She was boyfriend girl, she was a very intelligent girl, hell, she always spoke up in class. She wasn't used to one night stands.

Colin sighed, but like every other girl that had gotten to know the three friends, she fell for one of the others instead of him.

With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and to his desk to start studying.

He had really liked her too.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

AN: Here's part 5. Hope you all enjoyed. It was actually harder than I thought it would be to write. But fun as well.

For those of you who don't know what a 'butt lock' is, it's when you sit for a long period of time (maybe during an assembly or rally, or party) and you stand up for the first time and one side of your butt is asleep or the whole thing is.

I found out that this had an actual name when I sat during a rally and the guy speaking to us (motivational speaker who kicked ass) was talking about it. He's the clean version of Eddie Murphy… I told him that too. Lol. He laughed.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!

Leave your thoughts.

Kassandra

P.S: Thank you ohmass77 for the advice! It is because of you everyone got new chapters! lol


	6. A New Study Partner

_**Part 6: A New Study Partner**_

"Born in..." Colin looked over at his book and frowned. "1552, in Devon, England." He flipped the pages of the book and highlighted some of his notes. He hated writing papers, luckily, college was very different from high school and they now got to choose who or what they did for their paper.

He had been in the library as of two in the afternoon, it was now nearing four, with his laptop and books, hoping to be able to finish at least half of the paper before he had to go back to his dorm for the party Finn was having later in the night. In truth, he had been trying to stay away from the dorm, in case Finn brought Rory back or Rory showed up unexpectedly.

He looked back at his notes and highlighted some major points of Sir Walter Raleigh's life before typing some more on his laptop.

"Hey Colin."

Colin looked up and saw Rory with her black book bag hanging on her shoulder and a coffee cup in her hand. She was in jeans and a red turtleneck with a jean jacket over and a multicolored scarf. Her hair was down around her face in curls.

"Hey... Rory. What are you doing here?"

"I needed a book for English. And Paris is in the dorm with Terrence and I needed quiet." Rory explained. "So what else is there, but the library?"

"Terence?" Colin asked in confusion.

"Life coach," Rory said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to," Colin said with a smile.

"What about you?" Rory asked.

"Finn snores and Logan usually comes to wake him up around eleven when he has no classes."

"Cursing?" Rory laughed.

"Lots of it," Colin nodded. "So I came here to get some work done, seeing as I'm the only one of the stooges who cares about actually graduating."

"Oh come on, Logan and Finn care," Rory said sitting down and sipping on her coffee.

"Logan dreads graduation because he doesn't want to go into the family business," Colin explained. "And Finn is more into the parties than the actual school work."

Rory thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, Finn is more about the parties. What about you? Are you looking forward to taking over for your family."

Colin nodded. "Yeah, I am. Ever since I was six and it was 'take your kid to work' day."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I've always wanted to be a lawyer, for different reasons than my father, of course, but…" he shrugged. "It's something I've always had an interest in."

"Which is why you work your ass off in school," Rory stated.

"Right, and I've always liked school too."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Don't be so surprised," Colin laughed leaning back in his chair. "Ask Logan and Finn, I've always liked school. Sure, I like drinking and, like any other guy, sex, but school has always been number one."

"I've never been one for parties," Rory said scrunching her nose. "I'd much rather spend my nights at home, with my mom and our boyfriends."

"Oh yeah?" Colin asked.

"Oh yeah, Ben and Jerry have always been very, very good to us."

Colin laughed. "I'm sure they have been." He looked at her while she took out her books and laptop and laid them in front of her, along with a pen, pencil and highlighters. "You do realize that this has probably got to be the first conversation between us that didn't end in you calling me an ass."

"Trust me, Colin, there's still time," Rory replied as she opened her books to the right page.

"It's nice though, see, we can talk civilly."

"Yeah, I guess we can."

"You do realize that's the second time you've agreed with me in the span of five minutes. You must really like me," Colin smirked.

Rory looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, see this is where you insert the 'ass' into the conversation."

Colin laughed and nodded. "Right."

Rory smiled as she grabbed her pink highlighter and started getting the important notes for her English paper.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey, I've got some information on Sir Philip Sydney in my book," Colin said turning the book for her.

"Thanks," Rory said bringing it closer and reading the passage.

"Here you two are!"

They both looked up to see Finn and Logan walking towards them. Rory looked at her watch. "Took them two hours, but they found us."

Colin smirked as he started closing his books. "What are you two doing here? You do know it's a library, right?"

"Is that what you call it?" Finn asked as he sat next to Rory who was writing some information in her notebook.

"Yes, Finn, that's what you call the building, it was outside. You know, big sign, stone carved," Logan told him.

"Oh, right, must have missed it." He turned back to Rory who was ignoring him. "You know, a boyfriend could get self esteem issues by how you treat them."

"I'm sorry, Finn," Rory said closing her notebook. "We got caught up in studying."

"That's no fun," Finn said, "Come on, we'll go to the pub, get some drinks, then go back to your dorm and see some movies."

Rory looked at her watch and shook her head. "I can't."

"Boyfriend is starting to feel lonely," Finn said.

"Boyfriend should stop referring to himself as boyfriend and leave girlfriend alone," Rory told him standing up.

"Girlfriend is getting feisty," Finn smirked. "I like it."

Rory gave a laugh. "I can't because I promised a friend I'd have dinner with them here at the pub."

"Guy friend or girl friend?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is none of your business," Rory laughed as she closed her laptop and stuffed it in her bag.

"Oh come on, who are you having dinner with?" Logan asked. Colin stayed on his side of the table, listening and packing up his things.

"And I think it is my business, I mean I'm your boyfriend."

"Finn," Rory smiled sweetly. "Can I have a word with you outside?"

"Oh, I like it," Finn said as he followed her outside of the library. Rory stood outside on the grass as Finn stood in front of her. "So who are you having dinner with?"

"Yeah, see, you're not my boyfriend, therefore I don't get to tell you."

"But I'm your friend... oh, am I the friend you're having dinner with? You really should have given me more warning, love, I'm not even dressed."

"Finn, shut up."

"Oh, you're in a bad mood, what did Colin say?"

"He didn't say anything. And I'm not in a bad mood."

Logan and Colin stood by the doors to the library watching Finn and Rory talking. Rory was using hand gestures and stomping her foot on the ground, while Finn nodded.

"Oh, lovers' spat," Logan said.

"Looks more one sided than anything," Colin said.

"Eh, they'll get over it."

Colin nodded, "Right."

"Look, I really need to get dressed and go to my dorm. Just please, Finn, ease up on the boyfriend thing."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay," Rory smiled. "Just... a little intense for a fake relationship."

"I'm figuring it out," Finn said. "So who are you having dinner with?"

Rory shrugged. "My dad. He called the other day wanting to get together and I reluctantly agreed."

"And that's bad?"

Rory shrugged. "We'll find out."

"Well, if you need to get away."

"I go home." Rory smiled.

"I was going to say the dorm, but..."

"I know, but I think I'm going to go home, spend the weekend with my mom since there's no Friday night dinner."

"Well, we're having a party back at our place tonight," Finn said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her back to Logan and Colin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ace, you should come."

Rory shrugged. "I'll think about it. I'm not sure if mom wants to have a movie night, things have been off between us. So..." Rory shrugged. "I'll think about it. But right now," She looked at her watch, "It's six o'clock and dad is picking my up at seven. Hopefully he still remembers Gilmore time and made reservations for eight. I'll see you guys later."

She kissed Finn's cheek and smiled at Colin. "We definitely have to get together and study," Rory told him. "I think you're the best study partner I've had."

"Yeah, definitely," Colin agreed.

"I'll see you guys later," Rory said as she walked away.

"Her dad?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she's having dinner with him."

"She said a friend," Colin reminded them.

"Yeah, she has an odd relationship with her dad," Finn shrugged. "So, about the party."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory put in her earring just as someone knocked on the door. Sighing she grabbed her shoes, throwing them on the couch before walking over to door.

"Hey kiddo, seven thirty on the dot," Chris said with a smile.

"Hey dad," Rory said going back to the couch and sitting down to put on her heels.

"Almost ready?" He asked

"Yeah, just let me..." She strapped on her last heel and went to her room, grabbed her coat and purse, then came out to see him looking at the stickers they had posted on the entertainment cabinet.

"I'm guessing the 'Grass, gas or ass, no one rides for free' sticker was your mom's contribution?"

"Yep," Rory said putting on her red pea coat.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am." Chris left the dorm with Rory behind him. She closed the door and locked it, following him out to the car. They got in the car silently, riding to the restaurant with only the music in the background. Chris parked the car and turned the car off, getting out and opening Rory's door for her. He led her into the restaurant.

"Hi, we have reservations. For Hayden."

"Of course, follow me." They followed the hostess to a corner booth. She smiled as they sat down and left their menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Chris said as she left. He turned to Rory who was taking off her coat "So how are you kid?"

"I'm good, dad," Rory said simply as she looked at her menu.

"You know, I'm surprised you actually agreed."

Rory shrugged. "Haven't seen you in a while so I thought 'why not?', you know."

"I'm sorry I didn't call after you came to visit. I've been busy."

"It's been a month, dad, I'm used to you not calling for longer."

"Low blow, Rory."

"Believe me, dad, I could go lower," she muttered.

"Ror."

"I think I'm going to have the duck," Rory told him looking up at him. "I had it at grandmas and grandpa's and it's always good. Maybe they make it good here too."

"Subtly changing the subject, you really are your mother's daughter."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment instead of the offence that you meant."

Chris nodded as he looked over his menu as well. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Slept with my married ex-boyfriend, defended my friend, studied, and I'm now in a fake relationship with a rich Australian Yalie to get his friend jealous and ask me out. You?"

Chris looked at her in disbelief. "I'm finding it really hard to take you seriously right now."

She shrugged. "Weird seeing as I was deadly serious."

"Does your mom know about all of this?"

"She's disappointed about the ex-boyfriend thing, worried about all the studying I've been doing since school started and teasing me mercilessly about the me, Finn and Colin situation."

"Finn is..."

"The Australian fake boyfriend."

"And Colin..."

"Is the friend that we're trying to get to ask me out."

"Why can't you just ask him out?" Chris asked confused.

Rory thought about it before shrugging. "I'd rather he did it."

"You're old-fashioned."

"No, I have no problem asking him out... Okay, I do," Rory admitted after Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'd just rather he asked me out."

"Do you like him?"

Rory bit her lip before slowly nodding. "I'm starting to, but with this whole Dean thing..."

"Married ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"All right, go on."

"With this whole Dean thing, I'm just really confused. I'm not really ready to start dating someone."

"But you're fake dating… Finn?"

"Yeah Finn, and the fake dating is all his doing. I just happened to have liked his way of thinking and got roped into it."

"Your life really is a soap opera, Rory."

"Just give me a bar of Dove," Rory muttered

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Never mind. So what have you been up to?"

"Gigi's getting into her terrible twos."

"And Sherry?"

"Is getting frustrated, but it's fun to watch."

"I bet."

"Your grandparents want you to have dinner with them."

"I have dinner with them every Friday," Rory said confused.

"No, sweetie, I mean..."

"Oh, the Haydens."

"Yeah, so if you maybe want to bring… the fake boyfriend."

"Dad, I don't know," she said worriedly.

"I know the last dinner went badly, but..."

"Badly?" Rory asked. "They pretty much attacked mom, without her being there for her to defend herself, and when I tried, they just kept going. You didn't even say anything."

"I know, Ror, and I'm sorry, but they feel bad."

"I find it hard to believe they feel anything but bitterness," Rory said in her own bitter tone.

"Wow, you are on a roll tonight."

"Just call me Ricky Gervais."

"Please, just think about it, you don't have to say yes now."

"Or ever," Rory uttered under her breath.

"But they want to see you, maybe after this whole fake boyfriend thing clears up."

"Fine, so can we get some coffee?"

Chris sighed and waved a waiter over to their table.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory stepped out of the car and said good bye to her father, with him promising to call later. Rory just smiled and waved good bye, telling him not to bother walking her back to her dorm. He got in his car and left her standing there. He would definitely not be calling soon she thought as she made her way to her dorm.

She had to admit he tried. He tried so hard to be her father. But in the long run, he just ended up dropping the ball and she wouldn't expect anything less from him. Having dinner with the Haydens definitely would not be happening anytime soon, that was for sure.

She hesitated in front of her dorm room for a minute before going inside and sitting on the couch. She took out her phone and dialed her mom.

"Hey Rory."

"You got caller ID."

"No more Star 69 for your mother!"

Rory smiled. "Good."

"So are you coming home?"

"Are you going to be good?"

"I'm always good."

"Mom," Rory sighed.

"Rory, I'm still upset, sure, but you know me, I'm not one to judge."

"I know."

"But you're still not coming, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay. I'll just talk to you later, babe."

"Mom."

"Talk to you later, kid," Rory groaned when she heard the dial tone.

"Great, dad was the same and mom is mad," Rory said to herself. She looked around the empty dorm room and her book bag sitting innocently next to her, before going into her room with a determined face on and changing into jeans and a red tank top. Putting her jean jacket over she grabbed her purse and left her dorm again.

Maybe a party was just what she needed to take her mind off things.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


	7. Enter Stephanie

_**Part 7: Enter Stephanie**_

Rory opened the blue double doors that led to the guys' dorm room. She had heard the music pulsating from all the way outside. She found the guys' room, noticing that people were flooding out, crowding the hallways. Everybody with beer bottles in their hands or the traditional blue or red plastic cups that always held different types of alcohol in them, usually in the same cup.

Biting her lip and deciding that the party was worth it and it would not do any good to go back to her room and wallow in self pity she went inside and began searching for her 'boyfriend'.

"Looking for Finn?" She turned and found Colin next to her with a smile.

"Yeah," she admitted. He nodded and put a hand on the small of her back as they made their way through people.

"I thought you weren't coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, then I had a sucky dinner, sucky conversation with my mom and I decided to spend the evening where it doesn't suck."

"That's debatable," he said suggestively, causing Rory to give a short laugh.

"Yeah, it is."

"Love!" They heard Finn. They looked over and saw him standing near the small kitchen that was serving as the bar.

"Looks like we found him. I'll see you later, Rory."

"Yeah," Rory said. "Definitely." She watched him walk away, before turning herself and walking towards Finn.

"Dinner was a dud?" He asked as he poured alcohol into one of the cups and passed it to someone who was waiting.

Rory shrugged as she hopped up on the counter inside the kitchen and watched him work. "Same as always."

"Then something bad must have happened to push you to this shindig, want to tell your boyfriend Finn all about it?"

Rory shrugged. "Just a sucky conversation with my mom. I decided that staying in my dorm, where Paris was bound to come back and ask questions, was the last place I really wanted to be."

"From what I hear around the grapevine, your mom and you are close." Finn stated pouring another drink, with various different liquids, only to hand it to Rory when he was done.

She sniffed it scrunching her nose up and shrugged. "Some crap happened this summer and... I don't know, we can talk about everything, there just seems to be a wall on a certain area that strains our relationship. What's in this?" She asked sniffing again.

"Doesn't matter, just drink it."

Rory stared at him, with his unbelievably innocent smile, and took a sip, coughing when the burning liquid came in contact with her throat.

"Right, might be a little strong for an amateur."

"A little?" She asked in disbelief as he started mixing another drink.

"You know, if you have trouble with your mom, a good person to talk to is Colin."

"So we're back to my mom," Rory sighed.

"Colin is a great listener," Finn told her as he handed her another cup, taking the previous one and downing it without a flinch. "He's a good guy, love."

"Oh yeah, what's so great about him," Rory asked, "Besides his ass like qualities?" She said just as Finn opened his mouth.

Sighing Finn scratched the back of his head trying to get together a good argument on why she and Colin made a good match. "He's smart?" He suggested making Rory raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so are monkeys," Rory retorted. "And they fling poo at people. Goes to show just how smart they are"

"He's interested in school just like you," Finn told her, ignoring the poo remark.

"Yeah, so are geeks and nerds, and the AV freaks."

Finn frowned and looked at Colin who was talking to Logan and Stephanie. "Well, if you look at him from this light," he said pulling Rory off the counter and putting her in front of him, "He's strangely attractive."

Rory cocked her head to the side and nodded. "You know, you're right!"

"I am?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you cock your head to the side and squint real hard, Colin is attractive in this light." She turned to Finn who was cocking his head to the side. "But then again, Finn, so are you."

Finn looked at her in surprise before he pouted. "That, love, was mean."

"Yeah, and so is trying to set me up with Colin."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"She's looking at you," Logan smirked, causing Colin to turn and look at Rory who was glaring at Finn, his hands up in surrender. "But I never said who," Logan laughed, causing Stephanie to frown.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Nobody," Colin said glaring at Logan.

"Rory Gilmore."

Steph sipped her drink with a frown. "Gilmore... Gilmore... Insurance princess?"

"That would be the one," Logan nodded taking a drink of his own cup.

"Colin McCrae, are you hung up on the Gilmore girl?" Stephanie teased, pinching his cheeks

"I'm not hung up on anybody, and she's dating Finn anyway," Colin said glaring as he pulled away from Steph's pinch.

"What?" Steph asked turning to Logan.

"Yes," Logan replied seriously with a nod. "Our little Finn has committed to the one and only Rory Gilmore. And here she comes now."

"Hey guys," Rory said standing there with her cup. "Finn's getting on my nerves, so I came over here."

"Delighted that you decided to grace us with your presence," Logan said with a wink. "I thought you had dinner with your dad today."

Rory stuck out her tongue in annoyance at the topic of their discussion. "Dad was his usual self. We talked about my life as of late, he made unnecessary criticism. He talked about his life as of late, I made subtle jabs. He paid for dinner, dropped me off with a promise to call," she shrugged. "I won't hear from him for six months, then we'll repeat the cycle."

"Hey," Steph laughed. "Your relationship is better than any of ours with our dads."

"Now isn't that a depressing thought," Rory muttered.

"Tell me about it. I'm Stephanie Merdock, I'm the female Logan."

"Oh, I'm Rory Gilmore, Finn's..."

"Girlfriend, so I was told," Steph said, catching Colin wince when she had said the g- word. "So when did this development happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Rory said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in shyness.

"Are you sure you can put up with Finn?"

"Not really," Rory laughed. "But I'm willing to try."

"Here you are, I thought you had left," Finn said draping an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Nope, here talking with your friends."

"Your friends too," Colin said with a slight smile.

"Right," Rory said biting her lip with a nod.

"And are you talking about my lovely self?"

"And on that note," Steph said grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her away from the group, "Maybe we should leave the guys by their lonesome for a while, talk? It's great to have another girl in the group."

Rory smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Is she having fun?" Finn asked taking a drink from his cup. "She came in pretty upset."

"She's fine, Finn, probably just needs to unwind from her night," Logan told him.

"She got in a fight with her mom too. I think that's on her mind," Finn muttered.

"Has she talked about why she and her mom are fighting?" Colin asked. "I've heard through the grapevine that they're actually very close. Parties that have them in attendance are legendary."

"Or at least note worthy," Logan laughed.

Finn laughed as well. "No, she hasn't told me," he shrugged. "But I know it has something to do with her ex. What, I have no idea."

"I think Colin can probably get it out of her, Logan said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Me? Why me? Finn's her boyfriend, shouldn't _he_ try to figure out what's wrong with her?"

"No, 'cause I suck talking to girls. Why don't you go?" Finn suggested.

Colin glared. "I'll try later."

"Great," Finn smirked rocking back on his heels.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So dish," Steph said as she poured herself a drink.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Dish what you are really doing with Finn?" Steph asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm with him for the sex," Rory said sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm with him?"

"To get to Logan," Steph said protectively.

Rory looked at her wide eyed. "To get with..." She let a bubble of laughter escape. "Logan? You think I want to be with... God!" Rory started laughing, then covered her mouth quickly to see Steph with a serious face on. "Oh god, you were serious."

"Dead."

"Let me get this straight, you think I want to be with Logan, therefore I'm with Finn to get to him?"

"It's been known to happen."

Rory giggled and quickly stopped, covering her mouth again. "I'm sorry, Steph, that's just... Wow."

"So if you're not with Finn to get to Logan, why are you with him?"

Rory shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Steph smiled sadly. "No offence, babe, but you're not Finn's type."

"And what's the supposed to mean?" Rory asked offended.

"You're smart," Steph laughed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I should have been offended from the beginning, but I'm not."

"Finn doesn't go for smart girls. Hell, the girls he dates don't hang out in libraries, let alone know one exists. Yet here he is dating you, it's a nice change."

Rory shrugged. "Finn's fun, he makes me laugh."

"That all?" Steph asked raising an eyebrow.

"He helped me out with something and I fell for him," she blushed. "It's nothing major."

"It is sooooo major!" Steph exclaimed. "You tamed one of the three playboys."

"No, I..."

"Yeah, you did. There are girls glaring at you 'cause you got Finn. All the redheads of the world hate you now."

"Wow, comforting thought."

"Sorry," Steph smiled pouring herself another drink.

"It's okay," Rory laughed taking a sip of hers. "So how long have you guys been friends?"

"Since forever. Finn came around middle school. We all took an instant liking to him. Best friends for life and shit like that."

Rory laughed. " Yeah, I have one of those."

"Really? Does she go here?" Steph asked.

"No, she lives in Stars Hollow. She actually dropped out of college to pursue her dream of being a drummer."

"Really?" Steph asked surprised.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, she's living with her two male bandmates, working as a waitress at the local diner and just loving it. She's a total audiophile. I love her to death."

"I would so love to meet her." Steph gushed.

"Who?"

Rory looked over and saw Colin next to her smiling.

"Rory's best friend," Steph told him. "She sounds sooo cool."

"What's her name?" Colin asked.

"Lane Kim, I've known her since the first grade."

"Well, if Steph already loves her, you should introduce all of us."

Rory smiled. "Finn's meeting her next week."

"Really?" Steph asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I'm taking him to Stars Hollow. I miss Luke's burgers and I haven't seen my mom in a while. And Lane. I asked him if he wanted to come along and he said sure."

"That's a huge step, him meeting your mom and best friend," Colin stated.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, but..." She shrugged. "My mom's wanted to meet him and I have a feeling Lane would want to as well, so it's a done deal."

"I'm sure Finn would love it!" Steph laughed, Colin entering his own thoughts.

This was really happening. Rory and Finn were really serious if he was going to meet her mom and best friend. He sighed. Now he really didn't have a chance.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**Sorry for the long wait on this one. It's more of a filler than anything. It's short and to the point. I just had a real hard time getting this one out for some reason. But I still am writing this and I have an idea for the next chapter. It's going to be Finn's visit to Stars Hollow, followed by some surprise visitors.

Hope you all enjoyed this one.

Kassandra


End file.
